


We could be soulmates

by Clexamnesia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexamnesia/pseuds/Clexamnesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you meet your soulmate at the wrong moment? - We could be soulmates, we could be so great, we could be happy, one day, some day, or in a whole another lifetime - Rooftop, Zara Larsson</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could be soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song "Rooftop" by Zara Larsson.  
> It's my first Fanfiction and ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> Thanks for reading though :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the song "Rooftop" by Zara Larsson.   
> It's my first Fanfiction and ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> Thanks for reading though :)

“Clarke!” Octavia and Raven were running towards the table I was sitting at. 

“No.” I simply said at the look at their faces.

“You don’t even know what we were going to say!” Raven complained.

“I didn’t. But judging from the looks on your faces it’s going to be something really, really stupid.”

“It is not something stupid!” Octavia shouted and looked at me offended.

I rolled my eyes. “I think we have different meanings of what ‘nothing stupid’ means.”

“It’s really nothing stupid” Raven said now “It’s just a party.”

“Where’s the ‘nothing stupid’ part?” I asked sarcastically. 

“Come on, Clarke. It’s going to be fun!”

I sighed then looked up at their faces.

“I’m not over Finn, yet.”

“Screw that idiot!” Raven bristled in anger.

“Clarke, please.” Octavia said again.

“And where’s this party going to take place?”

“At Lincoln’s.” Octavia smiled at me. She knew I was in. I liked Lincoln a lot and I was glad he and Octavia were dating. 

“Fine” I mumbled “I’m in.”

Raven and Octavia grinned at each other and high-fived each other.

“I’ll pick you two up” Raven announced.

I sighed. “Okay, what time?”  
“Around ten. Be ready. And damn it, Clarke, I want you to get dressed so smoking hot Finn will regret letting you down immediately!”

I rolled my eyes. “I do not want Finn to regret it! I can’t take him back after what he put me through.”

“Well then get dressed for someone new.” She winked at me and then walked away followed by Octavia.

I sighed again and closed my books and put them into my bag. It was going to be a long night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Hi, Lex. Are you coming to the party tonight?”

I didn’t feel like going to a party at all. 

“I’m actually not really in the mood to go to a party, Anya.”

“Come on it’s going to be a great distraction of… you know… stuff.”

“I actually planned to spend my evening on skype. With Costia.”

“Lex… Costia is hundreds of miles away. It’s a Friday night you should go out. You’ll have the whole weekend to talk to Costia.”

It took me a moment to realise that she was right. Costia lived about three hundred miles away. We had met last year in a summer camp and we’d been together for nine months now. Although we skyped nearly every day I missed her really much. Long distance relationships suck.

“Okay, fine, you won, Anya. I’m in.”

My sister grinned at me. “I knew you’d come around.”

Anya was about to leave the room but I stopped her. “What time will this party start?” I asked her.

“Half past nine. I’ll pick you up.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Clarke Griffin! I didn’t expect you to join a party like this!” Lincoln seemed glad to see me.

I shrugged. “Raven and Octavia can be quite convincing sometimes, you know.”

He grinned at Octavia who was leaning against his shoulders. Raven had disappeared the second we arrived. 

“Hi, Linc.” I heard a voice behind me saying.

“Anya!” Lincolns smile grew bigger and I turned around to see this Anya person.  
She had dark curled hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me.

“I’m Anya” she said “I’m Lincoln’s cousin.”

“Clarke” I introduced myself to her. “Nice to meet you, Clarke.”

I just nodded. Anya seemed nice but I didn’t really feel like talking to anyone.

“Clarke?” someone suddenly asked.

I froze and swallowed the lump in my throat. I slowly turned around and forced myself to smile. It was him. Finn. And he wasn’t alone. I didn’t know the girl that had her arms around his neck. 

“Finn” I replied coolly.

“I didn’t expect to find you here” he said watching my face while hoping for a reaction.

“Yeah, well, things change.”  
I turned around to Lincoln and Octavia who seemed to be amused. “Where can I get something to drink?”

Octavia grinned at me. “That’s my girl. Let’s go I’ll show you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I had drunken too much. But by the time I realised it was already too late. I started to feel sick and decided to go looking for my sister when suddenly I stumbled and fell. I spilled the beer out of my cup over someone standing in front of me.

“Watch it! What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

I could feel my face turn red out of anger. But before I could open my mouth I could feel my stomach churning. The blonde girl in front of me whom I had poured my beer over took my arm.

“Are you okay?” She sounded truly worried.

I nodded. “Sure. I just feel a bit…” And before I could even finish my sentence I puked right on the floor in front of me. The blonde took my face in her hands to look at me. Her blue eyes met mine and it felt like I had never seen anything more beautiful before.

“Your eyes are amazing”, I mumbled.

As soon as I realised what I had just said I felt the need to punch myself in the face. She looked at me confused but then grinned.

“We better go to the bathroom now.”

I couldn’t do anything she just took my hand and haled me with her into the house and into the bathroom where I had to puke again.

“I’m sorry for spilling my beer over you” I murmured.

“It’s okay. What’s your name anyways?”

“Lexa”, I said, “God, this is so embarrassing.”

The girl couldn’t help but smile at me. I had to admit that she really didn’t look bad. “You should see me drunk. By the way I’m Clarke.”

I stood up and went to the lavatory to clean my mouth. I could see Clarke watching me in the mirror. I turned around to face her.

“Thank you. For taking care of me.”

She smiled at me. “No problem.”

For a moment we just stood there staring at each other.

“So… should we… go back and join the party?”

“Sure”, Clarke replied, “But only if you let me watch you so you don’t drink any more alcohol.”

I smiled a little. “I won’t drink any more tonight.”

She crossed the room and opened the door. “After you.”

We decided to look for our friends which we assumed were outside at the swimming pool. Halfway through the living room I bumped into a couple making out. The dark haired boy turned his head towards me angrily. 

“Watch it!”

“Finn! Leave her alone”, I heard Clarkes voice next to me.

He didn’t even look at her but got back on kissing the girl. I could feel Clarke shaking her head. She took my arm.

“Let’s get out of here, please.”

When I looked at her she turned away.

“You know what, we can look for the others later. I have a place where we can go.”

We headed upstairs where everything was quiet.

“Have you been here before?” She asked me.

“Lincoln’s my cousin” I explained, “Me and my sister spent our whole childhood here.”

I opened the door to Lincoln’s bedroom and we got inside.

Clarke looked at me confused. “What are we doing here, Lexa?”

I grinned at her. “Don’t worry we’re not going to have drunk sex.”

I opened the glass door to the little balcony in front of Lincoln’s room. When I was outside I let go of Clarke’s hand.

“Trust me, this is not dangerous. We’ve done this a thousand of times when we were kids.”

Then I climbed onto the railing and jumped onto the roof. Clarke didn’t hesitate and followed me what really surprised me.We walked around until we found some nice place where we sat down.

“So… What’s going on with that guy Finn?” I asked her.

“I broke up with him. A week ago. He cheated on me.”

“What a dick”, I mumbled.

She smiled bitterly. “Yeah. What a dick.”

“Was that girl downstairs the one he… you know cheated on you with.”

She laughed coolly. “No. I don’t know this girl. Neither do I know the one he cheated on me with. Well, I caught them but I didn’t know her. I just broke up with him.”  
It sounded like she was going to cry. I didn’t exactly know what to do so I just remained silent until I could hear her sobbing. Without thinking about it I put my arm around her. 

“I’m sorry, Clarke. You deserve better than him.”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I usually don’t cry in front of other people.”

“It’s fine. Nobody needs to know about this.”

Clarke gave me a soft smile. “Thank you. It’s just that Finn’s the first person I ever loved and now…”

“You will find someone who realises how beautiful and strong you are, Clarke, and they will make you happy”, I said, thinking about Costia.

She nodded. “Maybe. I mean love sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Well…” I didn’t know what to say.

She looked at me shocked. “Oh my god, do you have a boyfriend? I’m so so sorry, Lexa I didn’t mean to… I mean that was just my opinion if you don’t think love sucks…”

I laughed a little. “Clarke, it’s fine. Before I was in a relationship I thought love sucked too. But that has changed.”

“So you do have a boyfriend?”

I shook my head and smiled as I thought of Costia. “I have a girlfriend. Her name is Costia but she lives three hundred miles away so I don’t get to see her often. But she makes me so happy.”

Clarke look at me thoughtfully. “I’ve never had anything with a girl”, she said.

“Please don’t say you wanna try! Not that there was something wrong with it I just…”

She laughed. “No! No, that’s fine I don’t feel the need to try it…” She stopped in the middle of the sentence and stared up to the night sky.

“You okay?”

Clarke turned her face to me and smiled. “Yeah, everything okay I just remembered… Lexa, can I tell you something?”

I was surprised. “Sure you can. I mean, if you want to. You just met me.”

“When I was fourteen I had this… really bad crush on a girl.”

“Oh.” She was looking at the stars again.

“I was so scared that I might be, you know, gay. I don’t have any problem with gays I promise I just got scared. I never told anyone. Well and then Finn came along and I fell in love with him so I guess that was nothing serious.”

I shrugged. “It might come back. I really don’t wanna scare you or manipulate you I’m just telling you the truth, Clarke.”

She sighed. “I know it might come back. But thanks for listening to me. It felt right finally telling someone about it.” She smiled at me. “So… how’s Costia?”

“Amazing. She’s an artist. You should see her drawings, they are absolutely amazing! She’s the nicest person I’ve ever met. She can be so kind and when I’m with her I feel like a better person. And also she’s funny, she doesn’t care what others think about her. And if I weren’t here I’d be on skype with her.”

I looked at Clarkes face. She’s smiling at me. “But I don’t regret coming here tonight one bit”, I said.

I suddenly realised what I’d just said and felt my face getting hot.

“Maybe I can meet Costia some time. I’m kind of an artist too.”

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Once again we remained silent and stared at each other. Then Clarke cleared her throat and got up. 

“We should maybe go back and look for our friends”, she said.

“Probably”, I replied and we climbed back down and went looking for our friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found Raven and Anya playing Beer Pong and Lincoln and Octavia making out in the pool.

“Raven?” I asked but she didn’t hear me.

“Reyes!” I shouted and she turned around. 

“Clarke! Where have you been? I was looking for my Beer Pong buddy but you didn’t show up so I decided to play with Anya.”

“Yeah, Raven, I’m sorry.”

“Anya!” I turned around as I recognised Lexa’s voice.

“Where have you been, Lex?” Anya hugged Lexa and I suddenly realised that they had to be sisters. Of course. Anya had told me that she was Lincoln’s cousin. Same as Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes met mine and she smiled at me. “Looks like your friend and Anya are new besties.”

Raven looked confused. “Wait, you two know each other?”

I nodded. “We kind of spent the last hours together.”

Ravens turned from me to Lexa and back. Her eyes widened.

“Oh my god”, she whispered.

“No. Raven, no!” I tried to stop her.

“You two have been sleeping together! Clarke, are you gay?”

“Raven, no! We were not sleeping together, jeez! And I’m not gay but you’re drunk!”

Anya looked at Lexa. “Are you sure you two didn’t..?” she asked and didn’t seem very pleased.

“Of course not! Clarke knows about Costia”, Lexa replied.

I looked back at Raven but she just grinned.

“HEY O! Octavia!” she shouted.

“Raven, NO!”

I turned around to Lexa and Anya. “I am so incredibly sorry, she’s incredibly drunk!”

Lexa nodded. “It’s fine.”

I smiled at her. “Thanks. Well, I guess I need to go someone has to drive her home.”

“Could you wait a sec, Clarke?”

I nodded. “Sure. What’s it?”

Lexa came closer. “Do you think we could switch phone numbers? You know after everything tonight..?” 

I smiled. “Sure!”

I gave her my phone number and said goodbye and went looking for Raven since Octavia wanted to stay over for the night.  
Then I called my mother and asked if maybe Raven could sleep over tonight so I didn’t have to drive her home and then walk.  
After that I called Ravens mother to tell her that she would sleep at my house and we drove home.


End file.
